Le Sable Ecoulé
by Romain
Summary: [Xover SDA-HP] Chap II : "Xander se frottait la nuque en regardant autour de lui. Il n’y comprenait rien. Un moment ils étaient des les donjons et l’instant d’après ils se retrouvaient en pleine forêt."
1. Notes de l'auteur

**~ Notes de l'auteur ~**

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, seulement ceux tout droit sortit de mon imagination. Les lieux, places et personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi non plus, mais appartiennent à Tolkien… ou à je sais pas qui, vu qu'il est plus là pour réclamer ses droits.

L'utilisation de ces personnages et/ou lieux n'est en aucune façon à but lucratif, mais seulement là pour divertir.

Spoilers : Pour les livres Harry Potter : des tomes 1 à 5, ainsi que du petite livre Les Animaux Fantastiques. Pour Tolkien : les livres I à VI du Seigneur des Anneaux ainsi qu'un peu du Silmarillon. Je me sers aussi de certaines références aux films, HP et SDA.

Attention : Présence de slash homme/homme  (yaoi, shounen ai ou comment vous voulez l'appeler), ainsi qu'un peu de femme/femme (yuri, shoujo ai, … ). Si de lire des histoires sur des relations homosexuelles vous dérangent, et bien fermer cette fenêtre. Vous aurez été prévenu !

Rating : cette histoire est « interdite » aux moins de 13 ans en raison du langage de certains personnages, plus une présence probable de violence.

Mises à jour :

**11/01/04**

Au tour du _premier chapitre_.

J'espère que ça n'est pas trop confus au niveau des persos, mais ça risque de l'être pendant encore un chapitre (après celui là) et puis j'essaierai de rendre les choses les plus compréhensibles possible.

Je suis en train de relire SDA (la dernière fois que je l'ai lu, j'avais 11ans je crois… ça fait 5 ans) et je risque de revoir certains détails dans les chap précédents pour que mes persos collent mieux avec mon histoire et le contexte. Mais je vous préviendrai à chacun de ces changements. Par exemples, j'ai changé la maison de **Sarah** : au lieu d'être à Gryffondor, je l'ai mise à **Poufsouffle**. Y'a une raison derrière ça mais elle est très subtile… et très lointaine dans l'histoire. ^^

Mes remerciements à : 

**Suppu** : pour les reviews, je l'avais fait mais Internet a planté avant que j'enregistre… et après j'ai oublié. Pour tes critiques, tu as raison. Il y a beaucoup de perso que l'on ne connaît pas, mais l'histoire est principalement sur eux… alors va falloir apprendre à les connaître. J'ai essayé de les introduire comme je pouvais dans le prologue, un peu rapidement peut-être, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que se soit trop long. Tes encouragements sont les bien venus ^^

**Tinkerbell7** : lol, merci. C'est vrai que j'aime bien cette histoire, mais franchement, elle n'est pas extra non plus. Enfin, elle au moins le mérite de divertir, et c'est ça le plus important, non ?

**Marie** : je veux bien envoyer un mail pour cette fois, mais pas à chaque fois. Si tout le monde se met à demander la même chose, je m'en sortirais pas.

**04/01/04**

Mise en ligne du _prologue_.

Le style est pas super, j'aurai pu faire mieux mais… bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai surtout décidé d'écrire cette fics pour m'entraîner sur certains points. En ce moment, je voulais me concentrer sur la représentation des caractères des persos et de leurs mouvements. C'est pas génial, mais j'espère que ça s'améliorera.


	2. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

L'homme soupira, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait pas le même talent que Dumbledore pour ces choses là. Cet optimisme excessif du vieillard qui l'avait si souvent irrité pendant son adolescence lui manquait à présent. Presque autant que le sorcier lui-même.

Et pourtant, tout devait commencer cette nuit-là. Cette nuit qu'il redoutait depuis des années, depuis qu'on la lui avait annoncée.

Ses yeux verts empli d'incertitude se posèrent sur le parchemin devant lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, cela risquait de tout changer. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de regarder. D'un geste hésitant, il appliqua légèrement sa baguette sur la feuille jaunie par l'usure et le temps.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque, la gorge serrée.

Des lignes vertes semblèrent jaillir du bout de sa baguette pour s'étendre sur le parchemin. Elles s'éloignèrent du point de contact en se croisant, s'entremêlant et se superposant, formant comme une toile d'araignée couvrant toute la feuille. Les traits émeraude finirent par s'immobiliser, prenant ainsi la forme si souvent contemplée du château de Poudlard et du parc environnant.

D'un regard fatigué par des années d'horreurs, le Directeur rechercha les neufs points qui, ce soir, disparaîtraient.

*

******

- Hestia, s'il te plait, n'y va pas ! s'exclama la fillette.

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Chuut, tu vas nous faire prendre, la réprimanda sa compagne.

La jeune fille, inquiète, s'agrippa à la manche de son amie. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de continuer.

- Allez, Hestia, on rentre ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la peine.

Agacée, Hestia s'arrêta. Elle fit demi-tour, prit sa camarade par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, Sarah, chuchota-t-elle juste assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende. Nos parents se sont battus, contre Voldemort et contre bien d'autres, pour que les enfants comme toi soient traités comme tous les autres. Ce que Zabini t'a dit, il va le regretter. Tu n'es **pas** une sang-de-bourbe, tu es une **sorcière**. Comme moi, comme lui.

Sa voix sèche avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de son amie. Plus gentiment, elle reprit.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'un duel, mais si c'est la seule chose qu'il comprenne, alors on n'a pas le choix. Il ne faut pas qu'il recommence. D'accord ?

Sarah ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée.

- D'accord ? répéta doucement Hestia.

- D'accord, répondit la fillette d'une voix faible.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes. On n'est qu'en première année, on ne risque pas de faire de gros dégâts.

Sarah se redressa, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Voyant cela, Hestia sourit à son tour. Elle prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et la guida vers une porte sur leur gauche.

- En plus, on est déjà arrivées, on va quand même pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

Sur ce, elles entrèrent dans la salle servant de rendez-vous.

- Vous en avez mis, du temps, s'exclama la voix moqueuse du Serpentard. Les escaliers voulaient pas laisser passer la moldue ?

Sarah sursauta avant de se cacher derrière son amie.

- Sorcière, Zabini, pas moldue, répliqua Hestia.

- Oh, ma faute, désolé Lupin. Je savais pas que les **sang-de-bourbe** se prenaient pour des sorciers maintenant.

Elle entendit Sarah gémir derrière elle.

- Surveille ton langage, **serpent**, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le garçon ricana, quelques mèches blanches lui retombant devant les yeux.

- Ah, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le louveteau.

Les yeux d'Hestia s'enflammèrent alors même que sa baguette apparaissait dans sa main. Zabini la regarda faire, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

- Tsk tsk tsk ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. On ne commence pas le duel tant que mon second n'est pas là.

- Et il se ramène quand, Boot ? Il a eu trop les j'tons pour venir ? se moqua Hestia.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Très bonne question de la Gryffondor. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas le lui avouer.

Ils se regardaient en silence depuis un moment, immobiles, refusant de briser le contact avant l'autre, quand  Sarah tira sur la manche de son amie. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle recommença.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hestia.

Sarah sursauta au ton sec de sa voix, mais répondit tout de même.

- Miss Teigne, murmura-t-elle, pointant quelque part derrière le garçon.

Les yeux d'Hestia s'agrandirent sous la surprise. En effet, le chat de Rusard se tenait là, plus mal en point que jamais, ses petits yeux cruels fixés sur le trio.

Zabini, qui s'était retourné, s'exclama :

- Et merde ! Faut se casser avant que Rusard n'arrive, et en vitesse.

Sans plus attendre, les trois enfants filèrent par la porte, leur rivalité bien vite oubliée devant un ennemi commun : Rusard et sa chatte qui leur collait aux trousses.

*

**

Connor soupira une fois de plus, essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur d'un revers de manche. Fatigué, il se rassit sur ses talons, inspectant du regard la salle autour de lui. 

Les bocaux étaient impeccablement rangés sur les étagères, par ordre alphabétique, sans toucher le mur mais sans dépasser. Les paillasses, cirées, brillaient comme jamais, de même que les bassines de fer et les repose-chaudrons. Le sol, en dalles de pierre épaisse, devait bien avoir perdu un centimètre pour tout le temps qu'il avait passé à le gratter. Et pourtant, la grosse tache verdâtre était encore bien présente, là, juste sous ses yeux.

Le jeune garçon frissonna au souvenir de son cour de potion qui lui avait valu une retenue. Il n'avait cessé de penser au baiser que Molly Brown lui avait donné le matin même et ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa potion était encore orange quand il y avait introduit la plume de Billywig. Le mélange avait soudain viré au vert et avait doublé de volume, le liquide visqueux s'écoulant le long de son chaudron. Au contact du sol, il s'était mis à fumer puis, en quelques secondes, il avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une large marque verdâtre. Marque qu'il s'efforçait de nettoyer.

- Ca partira jamais, gémit Connor en reposant la brosse.

Quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonna minuit.

- Déjà ? Je suis crevé, marmonna-t-il tout en s'étirant.

- Encore à frotter, Mr Finnigan ? demanda une voix légère derrière lui.

Le garçon se retourna vivement et rougit à la vue de son professeur d'Enchantements. Il se releva maladroitement, s'emmêlant les jambes tout en bégayant :

- Ma… ma… ma… Madame Delacour ! s'exclama-t-il, accompagnant son salut d'un semblant de révérence.

Le rire cristallin de la femme le fit rougir un peu plus.

- Toujours aussi charmeur, Mr Finnigan, le taquina-t-elle. Et toujours en retenue. Alors, quelle horreur avez-vous donc commise cette fois ci ?

Dans ses douze années d'existence, Connor n'avait jamais connu une autre femme aussi belle que celle-là. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait ces mêmes papillons au creux de l'estomac, et cette même impression d'insignifiance face à elle. 

Se tirant de ses pensées, il se força à répondre.

- Je… je… j'ai renversé… de la potion. Et… et… ça a fait une tache qui… qui refuse de partir.

- Je vois.

Un sourire plaisant sur le visage, elle s'approcha de lui. Pétrifié, il n'osa pas bouger quand elle se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour évaluer les dégâts.

- Vilaine tache, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en fronçant le nez. _Abstergeo_, murmura-t-elle, accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de baguette.

La marque s'effaça immédiatement et la Veela hocha la tête, satisfaite.

- Et voilà, comme neuf ! Enfin, autant que possible, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse du garçon, le laissant stupéfait.

Connor n'avait toujours pas bougé quand une troisième personne se joignit à eux. 

Le Maître des Potion, dans ses longues robes noires habituelles, avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa collègue. Cette dernière, reconnaissant immédiatement son compagnon, se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du sorcier, provoquant le rougissement de ce dernier.

Connor n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Fermez donc la bouche, mon garçon. Vous avez l'air d'une carpe, lui reprocha l'homme.

Il s'exécuta, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait beau les savoir Liés, il était tout de même ahurit devant un tel « déploiement d'affection » de la part de son professeur de Potion, le sorcier aux cheveux gras et au sourire méprisant. 

Ce dernier, justement, regardait d'un air semblait-il déçut l'endroit où se trouvait la tache quelques instants plus tôt.

- Bien, soupira-t-il. Puisque ma femme a nettoyé à votre place, Mr Finnigan, je suppose que votre punition peut être considérée comme faite.

Voyant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, il ajouta.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, Mr Finnigan.

- Euh… oui, merci Professeur, s'exclama-t-il, rougissant une fois de plus avant de détaler vers la porte.

Toutefois, avant qu'il ne soit totalement sortit, il entendit les adultes chuchoter.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'aider pendant ses retenues, Fleur.

- Quoi, jaloux, Severus ?

Puis il s'en alla en frissonnant.

Il avait décidé de faire un détour par les cuisines, qu'il avait découvertes un soir comme celui-là, quand il entendit un bruit de cavalcade se dirigeant droit sur lui. Curieux, et trop fatigué pour prendre des précautions, il s'arrêta là où il était. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Connor pour découvrir un groupe de première année apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Un garçon aux cheveux blanc neige guidait le trio. Derrière lui couraient une Gryffondor, Hestia tirant par la main une fillette trop petite pour son âge dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

- Eh, le Gryff', barre toi, y'a Rusard qui nous suis.

Surpris, Connor reconnut le garçon. Dorian Zabini, un nouveau Serpentard à la langue bien pendue. Dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, il lui fallut encore plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre le message. Rusard, le colleur de retenues, arrivait.

Il resta un instant trop surpris pour bouger.

- Mince, pas une autre ! s'écria-t-il, se mettant à courir derrière les deux filles.

*

******

Le couple quitta enfin les donjons, disparaissant dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Les deux adolescentes relâchèrent leur souffle et sortirent de derrière l'immense chaudron.

- Aaah, j'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! s'exclama la brune, ramassant un sac en toile à ses pieds.

- Tu l'as dit, Erin. J'ai eu peur un instant qu'ils ne finissent la soirée ici, soupira sa compagne tout en attrapant un flacon en cristal sur une étagère.

Erin fronça les sourcils

- Ici ? répéta-t-elle.

- Hmm, hmm, répondit son amie, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut d'une commode.

- Tu veux dire… qu'ils font… **ça**… ici aussi ?

- **Ca** ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent, tournant la tête vers Erin entre ses bras tendus.

Son amie s'empourpra et répliqua en regardant ailleurs.

- Tu sais bien, Gabby, dit-elle, mal à l'aise. **_Ca_**…

Retournant à sa besogne, Gabrielle expliqua, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- De temps en temps, ça leur arrive. Ils commencent à travailler puis finissent sur une paillasse. Heureusement, je sort toujours à temps pour m'épargner un tel spectacle. Rogue sans ses robes… brrr…, dit-elle, frissonnant de dégoût.

Bouche bée, Erin s'exclama :

- Une paillasse ?!

- Ne sous estime jamais le charme d'une Veela.

Gabrielle retomba soudain sur ses talon, brandissant d'un air victorieux un petit sachet entre ses mains.

- Ah ah ! Je l'ai.

Erin sembla sortir de sa rêverie, un sourire éclairant son visage, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Elle ouvrit le sac et sa compagne y fit tomber les derniers ingrédients.

- C'est bon, on a tout ? demanda-t-elle.

- Yep.

- Alors, allons-y.

Et les deux amies quittèrent à leur tour les donjons, en route pour finir leur nuit dans leur lit respectif.

Elles n'avaient pas plus tôt traversé quelques couloirs que quelqu'un les interpella.

- Granger, Delacour, plus un geste ! s'exclama une voix masculine derrière eux.

Les adolescentes se figèrent un instant, avant de se détendre légèrement, reconnaissant la voix du Préfet en Chef, Alexander Londubat. Discrètement, Gabrielle fit un clin d'œil à sa camarade avant de se retourner. Ses longs cheveux bouclés semblèrent soudain plus argentés et sa peau se mit à scintiller sous la lumière diffuse des torches.

- Tiens, Xander, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama la Veela, sa voix douce comme une caresse aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'apparition devant lui, avant de secouer la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Tes tours de Veela ne marchent pas sur moi, Delacour, prévint le Serdaigle.

- Vraiment ? demanda Gabrielle, faisant la moue, son magnétisme redoublant de vigueur.

La volonté de l'adolescent sembla vaciller quelques secondes avant que ses esprits ne reprennent le dessus. La Veela jura entre ces dents, maudissant le Directeur et son Sortilège Atténuant placé sur le château.

- Oui, **vraiment**, assura le Préfet.

Gabrielle se retourna alors vers sa compagne.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il ne nous reste qu'une solution. Qu'en penses-tu, Erin ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Gabby.

Xander les regardait, perdu.

- Et qu'est-ce donc, mesdemoiselles ? demanda le Serdaigle, tapant du pied.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard avant de répondre à l'unisson : 

- Courir ! 

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent.

*

******

Des lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes et Aiden laissa échapper un gémissement. Les mains de son compagnon posées sur ses hanches le serrèrent brusquement contre lui. L'adolescent hoqueta de surprise et la langue de son assaillant en profita pour l'envahir. Les yeux fermés, Aiden repoussa le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, **encore** ? demanda le blond d'un ton agacé.

Le jeune garçon répondit d'une petite voix, regardant ailleurs.

- Rien.

- Bien, alors y'a pas de problème, s'exclama l'autre, penchant à nouveau sa tête sur le visage du garçon.

Aiden le repoussa une fois de plus.

- Non !

Le Serpentard soupira.

- Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien.

- J'ai mentit, murmura Aiden.

- Ca, j'avais compris.

Ils restèrent face à face en silence, leur bassin collé l'un contre l'autre. Le rouquin regardait partout sauf vers son compagnon tandis que ce dernier le fixait, impatient.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui cloche, Weasley ? gronda-t-il.

L'adolescent sursauta, tournant la tête un peu plus loin, la plaquant contre le mur comme le reste de son corps. Le jeune blond soupira une nouvelle fois, prit son compagnon par le menton et l'obligea à lui faire face. Les yeux noisette du Serdaigle étaient brillant de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Aiden marmonna quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as appelé Weasley, s'exclama le Serdaigle un peu plus fort.

Son compagnon leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et ?

Aiden dégagea son menton pour fixer à nouveau le sol.

- Et tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom de famille à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve pour… pour…

- Se peloter ? proposa le Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur.

Le garçon acquiesça, rougissant.

- Et c'est ça qui te déranges ?

Aiden approuva de nouveau. 

Avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, le grand blond approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Serdaigle.

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je t'appel autrement, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Mon cœur ? dit-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son compagnon.

Aiden gémit à nouveau avant de chuchoter.

- Non.

- Mon trésor ?

Il lui souffla gentiment dans l'oreille et Aiden dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois de plus, il déclina.

- Alors, quoi ? demanda-t-il, s'attaquant au cou de l'adolescent.

- Aiden.

Surpris, le Serpentard se redressa.

- C'est tout ? 

Aiden acquiesça.

- Pas de mot doux, rien ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- D'accord… Aiden, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers les lèvres gonflées du Serdaigle.

Le rouquin était prêt à accueillir une fois de plus son compagnon quand les mains du jeune homme le quittèrent brusquement et qu'un grand fracas lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Aiden hésitait entre rougir de honte et éclater de rire. Il opta finalement pour un rire étouffé derrière une main, sans jamais quitter des yeux la scène devant lui. Son compagnon Serpentard était étalé sur le sol, prit en sandwich entre deux groupes de noctambules, écroulés les uns sur les autres dans le désordre le plus total.

Erin Granger, une septième année Gryffondor, était allongée de tout son long sur le torse du grand blond. Face à elle, une main à la tête et l'air désorienté, se trouvait Dorian Zabini, ses cheveux blanc immaculé complètement décoiffés. Derrière lui s'étaient écroulées deux autres première année. Leur badge les identifiait clairement comme étant de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle mais il ne se souvenait pas de leur nom. Et finalement, arrêté à temps, Connor Finnigan se tenait hilare derrière elles.

- _Et ben dit donc !*_ siffla une voix chantante à sa droite.

Tournant la tête, Aiden découvrit Gabrielle Delacour, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- C'est du joli ! Toujours aussi gracieux à ce que je vois, Malfoy. J'aurais jamais cru que—

- Granger ! Delacour ! Je vous ai de de—, commença le Préfet en Chef en déboulant dans le couloir.

Malheureusement, il ne vit pas l'adolescente à temps et lui rentra dedans, la projetant contre un vase décorant le passage. La verrerie vacilla un instant avant de se fracasser à terre, disséminant sur le sol ses éclats tranchants. La Veela s'écrasa à sa suite, paumes en avant pour amortir sa chute. 

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se fermer, puis elle atterri.

Elle sentit le verre lui déchirer la peau, d'abord de ses mains, puis de ses avant bras. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier et resta immobile, étalée sur le sol. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'était tu. Les yeux rivés sur sa forme inerte, ses camarades n'osaient bouger. Puis Gabrielle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Merde, Gabby ! s'exclama Erin.

Elle tenta de se relever et de se dégager de ses robes enroulées autour d'elle.

- Ouch ! Fait attention, Granger ! s'exclama Malfoy quand elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Désolée, répondit-elle distraitement.

Puis elle était debout, aux côtés de son amie.

- Gabby, est-ce que ça va ?

- …

- Gabby, allez, relève toi.

Erin la prit gentiment par le bras pour l'aider à se lever. L'adolescente entendait vaguement derrière elle les autres se remettre sur pieds, trop concentrée sur Gabrielle. Son amie était en mauvais état. Les manches de sa robes étaient déchirées et sa peau d'albâtre maculée de sang. A chaque frôlement de tissus sur sa peau déchirée, la Veela grimaçait de douleur.

- Mince, je suis désolé, Delacour. J'avais pas vu et… bredouilla le Serdaigle.

- Gaspille pas ta salive, Londubat. Ce qui est fait est fait, siffla Gabrielle entre ses dents.

Erin sortit sa baguette et, d'un geste gracieux, fit disparaître les éclats.

- _Evanesco_.

- Merci, Reen.

- C'est vraiment pas du joli, fit remarquer Malfoy en se penchant par dessus l'épaule d'Erin.

Gabrielle grimaça, approuvant intérieurement.

- Laisse moi un peu de temps, et ce sera comme neuf, lui dit son amie.

- Et bien on n'en a pas, de temps, s'exclama Zabini.

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder le Serpentard.

- Rusard va pas tarder à rappliquer, expliqua-t-il en pointant par-dessus son épaule.

Après quelques minutes d'une course folle, le petit groupe arriva essoufflé à l'autre bout du château, dans une salle de classe sombre et déserte. 

- De retour dans les donjons, grognèrent trois voix en même temps.

Connor, Erin et Gabrielle se regardèrent, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Encore à voler, Delacour ? s'exclama une voix moqueuse.

- Encore à se bécoter, Malfoy ? répliqua la Veela.

Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire, resserrant son bras autour des épaules d'un Aiden rougissant.

- Certains ont de quoi s'occuper, d'autres pas, fit remarquer le blond d'un ton moqueur.

- Tom, murmura le Serdaigle, gêné.

Gabrielle ne répondit pas, jetant un regard condescendant au jeune rouquin.

- Eh, les gars, venez voir par là ! s'exclama Connor à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Finnigan et Zabini se tenaient tous deux devant une haute tapisserie représentant un immense serpent vert aux reflets argentés. Le plus jeune avait soulevé la broderie et jetait un coup d'œil curieux de l'autre côté, tandis que le Gryffondor faisait  signe aux autres de les rejoindre. Le jeune Serpentard disparut dans la pièce adjacente et le reste du groupe le suivirent.

- Oh, regardez moi tous ces livres ! s'exclama une Erin émerveillée devant des murs entiers couverts de bibliothèques poussiéreuses.

- Je n'ai jamais vu aucun de ces volumes, fit remarquer Alexander. 

Il en sortit un d'une étagère et souffla sur la couverture.

- _L'art de distiller l'Aldrovanda vesiculosa,_ lut-il à voix haute.

- Mais c'est mortel ! s'écria Erin. L'Aldrovanda vesiculosa est une plante carnivore qui agit différemment suivant son degré de distillation. Le moindre mal qu'elle puisse faire serait une poussée d'acné… mais si jamais elle était distillée d'une certaine manière, alors elle pourrait devenir mortelle. Cette plante a été interdite dans l'utilisation des filtres depuis 1870**. Qui peut bien posséder un livre pareille ?

- Un Serpentard, répondit Connor sans hésitation.

Malfoy allait répliquer quand Londubat l'interrompit.

- Regarder les autres livres, ils traitent tous de sujets illégaux ! _Les Potions et le Contrôle des Rêves. Filtres d'Amour et leurs Répercussions sur l'Histoire. Distillés d'Horreurs : leurs Effets à Long Terme_, énonça-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la tranches des livres.

Un livre sans titre avait attiré son regard et Gabrielle le tira pour en lire le contenu. A peine l'eut-elle déplacé qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, retenant leur respiration. Les étagères face à Gabrielle se mirent à bouger et elle fit un pas en arrière. Puis tout un pan de la bibliothèque sembla s'enfoncer dans le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Delacour ?

- La ferme, Malfoy.

Avec un clic final, les étagères pleines de livres avaient laissé place a une large ouverture. Chacun pouvait voir l'intérieur d'une salle, plus large et plus sombre encore que la précédente.

-  Merde alors, chuchota Zabini d'un ton admiratif.

Le grand Serpentard siffla, apparemment d'accord.

- Vous croyez qu'on est tombé sur le labo secret de Rogue ? demanda Hestia.

A ce nom, Sarah serra un eu plus fort la robe de son amie, se blottissant contre son dos.

- Peut être bien, concéda Gabrielle, ses blessures momentanément oubliées.

- Mama ? gémit une petite voix provenant de la pièce.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. 

- Mama ? répéta-t-on.

- Nathaniel ? demanda la Veela, incertaine.

- Gabby ! s'exclama la voix, à présent excitée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette d'un enfant sortant des ombres de la pièce. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, ses cheveux blonds et raides lui tombant sur les épaules. Il portait une chemise de nuit verte brodée de petits serpents argentés et des chaussons de velours noir.

- Mama Gabby ! criait-il tout en courant vers la jeune fille, bras tendus en avant.

La Veela s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras.

- Tu nous cachais des choses, Delacour ? demanda Malfoy levant un sourcil moqueur.

- _Idiot !*_ C'est mon neveux, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Puis elle tourna son attention vers le garçon qui avait enroulé ses petits bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Nathaniel.

L'enfant tourna vers elle de grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence.

- _Papa*_ a dit que je devais dormir ici, cette nuit. Pour me protéger.

- Te protéger ? répéta Gabrielle.

Il hocha exagérément de la tête.

- Te protéger de quoi ? demanda Erin.

Nathaniel haussa des épaules, faisant signe qu'il ne savait pas. Puis il se tortilla pour se dégager des bras de la Veela. Cette dernière fit la grimace quand il se frotta contre ses plaies, les réouvrant. Elle le reposa doucement à terre et l'enfant partit à la découverte des alentours.

- Montre tes bras, Gabby, demanda Erin.

Gabrielle se laissa faire tandis qu'autour d'elle les autres suivaient l'exemple de Nathaniel.

- Ouch ! s'exclama-t-elle quand la Gryffondor lui effleura une de ses coupures du bout de la baguette.

- Désolée, mais il va falloir recommencer pour chacune d'elles.

Voyant son amie prête à protester, elle ajouta.

- A moins que tu ne préfères aller à l'infirmerie et expliquer comment tu t'es faite ça.

La Veela se tue immédiatement et regarda faire sa compagne. Après la première application, Erin avait prit soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur les plaies. Elle se contentait d'effleurer la peau tout en murmurant « _medicor_ », ne laissant à la place qu'une fine marque blanche qui disparaîtrait bien vite. Quand elle en arriva au niveau du poignet, elle fit semblant de ne rien voir, et passa à la paume. Puis elle recommença sur l'autre main.

Gabrielle, ennuyée, avait finit par regarder ailleurs. 

Dans un coin de la pièce, Aiden s'était plongé dans un grand grimoire laissé ouvert sur le bureau, tandis que Malfoy se tenait derrière lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un peut plus loin, Zabini s'amusait à narguer une tortue dans son bocal il échappait de peu aux mâchoires de l'animal, écartant sa main au tout dernier moment. Hestia traînait Sarah par la main d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Connor, quand à lui, semblait perdu dans la contemplation de bocaux de verres empilés sur une étagère. Et Nathaniel…

- Nathaniel ! s'écria Gabrielle.

Elle libéra son bras pas tout à fait guéri des mains d'Erin pour se précipiter aux côtés du garçon. L'enfant se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, perché sur un tabouret bancal. Son visage marqué par la curiosité, il penchait sa tête au-dessus d'un haut chaudron d'argent. Gabrielle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui quand il perdit l'équilibre. Le tabouret se déroba sous ses pieds et il se retint de justesse au bord du chaudron.

Mais le récipient se mit à bouger. Il commençait à basculer, menaçant d'écraser l'enfant sous son poids, quand Gabrielle attrapa Nathaniel par la taille. Au même moment, le chaudron se renversa dans un claquement assourdissant. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent tandis que le liquide se déversait rapidement, rendant le sol glissant. Gabrielle perdit son équilibre et se retrouva à terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe pataugeait dans une vase bleuâtre.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Erin.

- Oui, répondirent quelques voix.

- Purée, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Malfoy, inspectant une de ses mains d'un air de dégoût.

- Aucune idée, répondit Xander.

Gabrielle soupira, fronçant les sourcils au garçon à cheval sur ses genoux.

- Ne refait jamais ça, Nathaniel. C'est dangereux. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit le garçon, les yeux baissés.

La Veela le regarda un instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Allez, c'est pas bien grave. Y'a pas de mal.

Au même moment, une goutte de sang s'échappa de sa dernière coupure et tomba dans le liquide. A son contact, le mélange brilla d'un éclat violet. La lumière se répandit dans toute la salle, allant en s'amplifiant jusqu'à devenir éblouissante.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit enfin, tous avaient disparus.

*

**

Dans son bureau, l'homme jura en voyant le dixième point disparaître. _Nathaniel Severus Rogue_… Il avait espéré épargner l'enfant en prévenant son père. Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ait ainsi tout amorcé.

- Méfait accompli, murmura-t-il, effleurant une fois de plus le vieux parchemin fatigué.

Les lignes émeraudes s'effacèrent. A présent, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Il soupira en se renversant dans son fauteuil. Le Directeur retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Comme il était fatigué !

Une paire de bras l'enserra soudain et un menton se posa sur son épaule. Il se détendit, sentant des lèvres lui caresser la joue. La voix douce et chaude de son Compagnon lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter, Harry. Il nous avait prévenu. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Le sorcier inhala, fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et, souriant faiblement, se tourna vers son amant.

- Je le sais, Blaise, je le sais, chuchota-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* en français dans le texte (et oui, parce qu'en fait, ils parlent tous en anglais ^^) **Attention !** : dans l'histoire, tous les mots en italique de la part de Gabrielle, Fleur ou Nathaniel seront soit des sorts, soit du français !!

** de tout ce qu'elle dit sur cette plante, seul le nom est vrai. L'Aldrovanda vesiculosa est réellement une plante carnivore, mais quand au reste, c'est une jolie invention.

- Alexander est la version anglais du prénom Alexandre, et Xander est le diminutif anglais (en français, ce serait Alex).

- Sarah n'est pas seulement un prénom arabe (je crois) ou français, on l'utilise aussi dans les pays anglophones. La première fois que je l'ai entendu, je ne l'ai pas reconnu (il a fallut que l'on me l'écrive pour que je comprenne que c'était Sarah) parce que les anglais ne prononcent pas toujours le a avec le son « a », et des fois il ressemble plus à un « e ». Du coup, ça se prononce presque comme « Sera ».                C'était juste un truc en passant ^^


	3. Chapitre Premier

**~ Chapitre Premier ~**

Comme tous ses semblables, le Prince Elfe dormait les yeux ouverts. De plus, il avait le sommeil léger, de sorte que le moindre bruit suspect le réveillât. C'est ainsi que l'apparition le tira de sa rêverie.

C'était une jeune femme humaine ou elfique, il ne le savait pas. Elle lui tournait le dos, agenouillée à ses côtés sur le lit à baldaquin. Ses longues boucles d'argent cascadaient sur ses épaules, roulant dans le creux de son dos pour se déverser sur les draps. Ses bras dénudés étaient tendus sous elle, supportant son corps lourdement vêtu. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec le noir de sa tunique et, quand elle se retourna, le mauve de ses yeux le surpris.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage. Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas, elle sembla se détendre. Une lueur curieuse s'alluma dans son regard et la jeune femme se pencha en avant. Elle le scruta de ses yeux pervenche, s'attardant sur ses lèvres pâles et ses oreilles pointues. Hésitante, elle lui caressa la joue de ses longs doigts fins et soupira de soulagement au contact de sa peau tiède.

Son toucher se fit plus léger, traçant les contours de sa bouche, puis de sa mâchoire finement sculptée. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'une joie enfantine tandis qu'elle approchait sa main d'une des oreilles du jeune elfe. Le Prince choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir. Vivement mais gentiment, il la saisit par le poignet. L'inconnue laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux agrandit de terreur.

Ne désirant pas l'effrayer d'avantage, il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais la peur quitta son regard. Une expression confuse en prit la place.

- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il plus lentement.

- Q-qui… qui èteuh-vvvous ? répéta-t-elle en déformant ses mots.

Le Prince secoua la tête en soupirant et, inquiète, elle dégagea sont bras. Puis, comme elle commençait à reculer, il tendit une main vers elle en s'écriant :

- Non, ne fuyez pas !

Mais elle prit peur une fois de plus et, fermant les yeux, elle disparut.

*

**

                Xander se frottait la nuque en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y comprenait rien. Un moment ils étaient des les donjons, couverts de cette substance bleuâtre et collante, et l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient en pleine forêt. Et quelle forêt ! Rien que l'atmosphère des lieux lui donnait la chaire de poule.

- C'est la Forêt Interdite ? demanda la voix inquiète d'une première année.

L'adolescent se retourna et reconnut la tête bouclée de la jeune Poufsouffle, toujours collée contre sa camarade.

- Non, je ne crois pas, Sarah, répondit-il. Qu'en penses-tu, Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme, qui était en train de s'épousseter, releva la tête.

- On n'est pas près de Poudlard, c'est certain, répondit-il.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'exclama Zabini en se levant.

Le Serpentard se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Quand tu auras traîné dans Poudlard aussi souvent que lui, tu comprendras, répondit Erin à sa place.

- Tu peux parler, Granger.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de l'ignorer, inspectant ses environs. Finalement, les mains sur les hanches, elle s'exclama.

- Bon. On ne sait pas où nous sommes, alors autant rester groupé.

- Merveilleuse idée, Granger, dit le jeune Serpentard, suivant l'exemple de son aîné.

- La ferme, Zabini, répliqua Hestia.

Le garçon allait continuer, quand Erin reprit la parole.

- Commençons par vérifier si tout le monde est là. Weasley ?

- Lequel ? demanda-t-on.

- Aiden.

- Là !

- Malfoy ?

- …

- **Malfoy** !

Aiden donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon qui répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Présent, dit-il, roulant des yeux.

Erin lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Xander ?

- Ici.

- Finnigan ?

- Là !

- Zabini ?

- Présent.

- Hestia ?

- Là !

- Sarah ?

- Là ! répondit la voix fluette de la jeune fille.

Et, avant qu'Erin ne puisse aller plus loin, une autre petite voix s'exclama :

- Nathaniel présent !

Quelques regards amusés se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui, debout dans son pyjama vert, souriait fièrement. Erin lui frotta gentiment la tête avant d'appeler le dernier membre du groupe.

- Gabby ?

- …

- Gabrielle ?

Inquiète, elle parcourue le bois des yeux. Aucune trace de la Veela.

- Quelqu'un a vu Gabrielle ?

- Non, pas depuis le donjon, répondit Connor.

- Elle n'a pas pût atterrir bien loin, pourtant. On est tous réapparut dans les environs ! s'exclama Aiden.

- Avec Delacour, on sait jamais. Elle adore attirer l'attention, fit remarquer Malfoy.

Erin le foudroya du regard.

- Pas comme ça, elle ne ferait rien d'aussi stupide. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle à part.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, s'apprêtant à crier le nom de son amie, quand un poids lui atterrit sur les épaules, la projetant à terre.

- Oouf ! s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

- Désolée, lui répondit la voix de Gabrielle, perchée sur son dos.

- Quelle entrée fracassante, Delacour.

- Merci, Malfoy. Je—

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler et descendre de mon **dos **! s'écria la voix étouffée d'Erin.

Ignorant les ricanement de ses compagnons, la Veela se releva, s'excusant une fois de plus. Elle n'eut pas plus tôt fait deux pas que quelque chose s'accrocha à sa jambe. Regardant à terre, elle sourit en voyant la petite tête blonde de son neveux.

- Ca va, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Connor ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de répondre.

- Mais comment t'as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Apparaître comme ça, de nulle part.

- Elémentaire, mon cher Connor : par Transplanage, répondit Xander.

- Mais elle n'a pas sortit sa baguette !

- Et elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact, non ? renchérit Hestia.

Gabrielle soupira, l'air contrarié. Voyant cela, Erin expliqua à sa place :

- Technique de Transplanage par amulettes, dit-elle en découvrant un pendentif caché sous ses robes. Inventée lors de la Dernière Guerre pour les cas d'urgence. Malheureusement, il faut que les deux personnes puissent se représenter physiquement dans les moindres détails pour que le traçage fonctionne. Les ScientiMages ont réussit à réduire les critères au corps seul, rendant ainsi la tenue superflue. Et puis, évidemment, chacune des personnes concernées doit porter une amulette sœur et adaptée à eux… sinon le dispositif ne marchera pas.

- « Dans les moindres détails », hein ? Encore des cachotteries, Delacour ? demanda Malfoy, levant un sourcil suggestif.

Erin rougit tandis que Gabrielle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses iris virèrent à l'or.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malfoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Personne n'osait émettre le moindre son tandis que les deux sorciers se défiaient du regard. Les Malfoy étaient réputés pour leur sang froid hors du commun, mais la colère des Veela était particulièrement redoutable. Et celle de l'héritière des Delacour l'était d'autant plus qu'elle serait un jour l'Hênbelein, Prêtresse des Puissants.

- Mama, on est où ? demanda la petite voix de Nathaniel, toujours perché dans les bras de la Veela.

- Le petit a un point, là, dit Xander.

Puis, comme les deux rivaux tournaient vers lui leur regard fixe, il se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs, gêné. Hestia lui vint à la rescousse.

- Il a raison. On ne sait ni où on est, ni comment on a atterrit ici.

- La potion y est sûrement pour quelque chose, bien que son effet soit des plus insolites, ajouta Aiden, pensif. Une application cutanée non proportionnelle… et cette lueur éblouissante ! Et surtout, un déplacement physique et temporel… Sur quel projet Rogue pouvait-il bien travailler ?

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa sur le petit groupe et tous échangèrent des regards inquiets. Seul Zabini osa dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Temporel ? répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Malfoy.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Connor, incrédule.

Erin acquiesça de la tête, l'air grave.

- Mais… mais comment ? Comment vous… bégaya Hestia.

- Comment on le sait ? soupira Gabrielle, calant son neveux contre sa hanche.

Les plus jeunes la regardèrent, approuvant de la tête.

- La magie.

Fut la réponse de Malfoy, provoquant un nouveau regard noir de la part d'Erin. Gabrielle décida d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. 

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que la magie ici est… différente. En tout temps, tout lieu, la Terre conserve une trace de magie, et ce depuis sa création. Seulement, avec le temps elle s'atténue, ou au contraire s'intensifie, se modifie suivant ses habitants. Les êtres magiques peuvent plus ou moins « sentir » ces différences. A Poudlard, tellement de générations de sorciers s'y sont succédés que la terre c'est emprunte d'une sorte de… concentré de magie. Même les moins sensibles aux fluctuations magiques finissent par se faire à l'ambiance de Poudlard.

- C'est comme ça que Malfoy peut être aussi sûr que nous ne sommes plus à Pouldard, l'interrompit Erin en jetant un regard appuyé à Zabini.

Gabrielle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de reprendre.

- Mais ici… ici la magie semble plus jeune, plus vivante si l'on peut dire. Elle est différente aussi, comme si beaucoup d'êtres magiques résidaient en ces lieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle époque nous sommes, mais bien avant la notre, c'est certain.

Connor, Dorian, Hestia et Sarah regardaient autour d'eux, un air perdu sur le visage. Ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre de quoi parlaient leurs aînés. Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, roulant des yeux.

- Finnigan, dit-il. Tu as été collé assez souvent pour être allé au moins une fois dans la Forêt Interdite. Qu'est-ce que tu y as ressentit ?

Le Gryffondor remua, mal à l'aise. Voyant que tout le monde attendait une réponse, il marmonna.

- De la peur.

- Et ? demanda Malfoy, surprenant Gabrielle par sa patience.

- De l'inquiétude, de la méfiance. Je me sentais mal. C'était comme si des milliers d'yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de continuer.

- J'avais comme un poids sur les épaules, et une force qui me compressait la poitrine. J'avais le souffle court, comme si j'avais couru alors que je marchais. Et les cheveux hérissés et la peau qui passait constamment du chaud au froid.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard du garçon.

- Alors c'était ça ?!

Le Serpentard acquiesça.

- La Forêt Interdite est un des rares lieux où la magie est aussi intense. Il est donc normal que vous ne sentiez rien maintenant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Xander qui venait de parler. Sarah, pointant son nez de derrière sa camarade, demanda d'une petite voix.

- Et ici, c'est comment ?

- Rares sont les personnes assez sensibles pour… sentir la magie, expliqua Erin. Aiden et Malfoy ont passé leur vie dans des endroits fortement imprégnés, comme le Manoir Malfoy ou toute autre demeure aussi ancienne. Ils sont donc plus sensibles que la moyenne, mais pas assez pour te répondre. Seules les Veelas ont une si grande affinité avec la magie.

La jeune Poufsouffle fixa Gabrielle, ses grands yeux gris brillant de curiosité.

- C'est… commença la jeune femme, tournant les yeux verts le ciel.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, fixant les rares parcelles de bleu visibles à travers le feuillage. Elle cherchait ses mots pour décrire cette sensation si étrangère, et pourtant si familière.

- C'est comme une brise légère qui me caresse la peau, murmura-t-elle. Comme des draps de soie qui s'enroulent autour de moi, ne laissant que douceur et fraîcheur sur mes bras.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et inspira, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de ce temps, de cette époque lointaine.

- C'est une magie ancienne, une magie noble. Elle chante avec le vent et danse avec les feuilles, elle et la nature ne font qu'un. Elle est vivante et gaie… mais elle n'est pas seule.

La Veela fronça les sourcils, serrant Nathaniel un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Un autre courant plus brutal tente de la supplanter. Il est rêche et chaud. Il irrite ma peau et me brûle les yeux. C'est une présence… une présence ancestrale et sombre, pleine de rage et de colère, expliqua-t-elle, haletante. Pleine de désir, de soif de pouvoir et… d'impatience.

Gabrielle ouvrit grand les yeux, frissonnant de terreur.

- Je n'ai jamais ressentit une telle chose depuis… depuis la Dernière Guerre, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Erin et elle comprit immédiatement.

- Tu veux dire qu'on est **coincé** ici, dans le **passé** avec en plus un autre **Voldemort** quelque part sur la foutue planète ? s'exclama Malfoy, incrédule.

Le soleil était encore haut et ils avaient finalement décidé de quitter la forêt. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils étaient tombés sur une petite clairière. Zabini s'était mit à crier en apercevant les larges trolls avant que Xander ne fasse judicieusement remarquer qu'on était en plein jour.

- Et alors ? avait dit le garçon.

- Regarde les, tes trolls ! s'était exclamé Malfoy avant de jeter un caillou à la tête de l'un d'eux.

Le projectile s'était écrasé avec un choc sourd et la créature n'avait pas réagit. Une fois que tout le monde eut réalisé qu'ils étaient de pierre et non de chair, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de profiter de la protection des statues pour se reposer.

Nathaniel, tout comme les Première année, s'était d'abord amusé à les escalader. Il était resté émerveillé devant le nid trouvé derrière l'oreille de l'un d'eux, avant de retourner s'installer sur les genoux de sa tante. Il dormait à présent à points fermés.

- Je n'ai pas **dit** ça.

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. Je suis pas idiot, Delacour, fit remarquer le Serpentard. On étaient peut-être que des gosses pendant la Guerre… merde, la plupart d'entre nous n'était même pas né ! Mais on sait ce qu'elle représente, les horreurs que ce foutu Voldemort a fait subir à nos parents. Moi peut-être plus que beaucoup d'autres.

Gabrielle acquiesça, les yeux baissés de honte. Oui, elle savait. Elle avait souvent côtoyé Virginia dans la maison des Black. La jeune Weasley avait particulièrement souffert aux mains de Voldemort… de son Tom, comme elle l'appelait dans ses cauchemars. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise, et même la naissance de son fils n'avait put la sortir de sa démence.

Quand à son père, Draco Malfoy, lui aussi avait gardé des séquelles de la Guerre. La Marque sur son bras n'était que l'une d'entre elles, mais la plus douloureuse. Le symbole d'un souvenir cuisant qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas besoin de ta pitié, Delacour, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Tomas.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je sais.

Erin, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Donc, on a un Grand Méchant quelque part. Sais-tu s'il est prés d'ici ?

Gabrielle secoua la tête. 

- Non, plutôt loin en fait. Mais il faut se méfier, tout grand seigneur à ses serviteurs.

- Et tout méchant ses laquais, rigola Malfoy.

La Veela esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, mais Voldemort était humain… enfin, en quelque sorte. Et ses Mangemorts aussi. Ce… cette **chose** est tout sauf humaine.

- Alors, je ne voudrais pas croiser un de ses sous-fifres, murmura Xander.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence.

- Eh, vous avez remarqué qu'on a plus une trace de bleu sur nous ? s'écria Connor tout en sautant du genou de l'un des trolls.

- Tu veux dire de cette foutue potion qui nous a envoyés ici ? demanda Zabini.

- Ouais.

- C'est étrange, accorda Aiden assis sur le bras de la statue. Peut-être qu'elle s'est évaporée pendant le voyage. La puissance dégagée pour nous transporter dans le temps devait avoir besoin de combustible… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hestia sauta derrière le trio avant de s'exclamer :

- En tous cas, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Mes robes en étaient couvertes !

Sarah, apparue comme par magie derrière elle, approuva. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, ne sachant que dire, avant que Connor ne propose une idée :

- Puisqu'on est paumés et qu'on risque de ne pas rentrer de si tôt, on ferait peut-être bien de se présenter correctement, non ?

Personne n'objecta.

- Alors je commence. Connor Seamus Finnigan, pour vous servir, dit-il en s'inclinant. Deuxième année Gryffondor et Maître dans l'art de changer l'eau en Whiskey. 

Son introduction provoqua quelques rires.

- Vraiment ? Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Aiden, curieux.

- Secret de famille, mon vieux, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescent sembla accepter la réponse, bien qu'insatisfait, et se présenta à son tour.

- Aiden Ronald Weasley, Cinquième année Serdaigle.

- Et nouveau joujou de Malfoy, ricana Zabini.

Aiden rougit, mais ne répondit pas. Hestia soupira et tapa sur la tête blonde de son rival.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et essai plutôt de faire preuve d'intelligence, pour une fois dans ta vie.

Le garçon croisa les bras sur la poitrine, faisant la moue.

- Dorian Blaise Zabini, Première année Serpentard. **Sang pur.**

- C'était pas nécessaire, Zabini.

Il l'ignora et Hestia soupira.

- Hestia Calypso Lupin. Gryffondor, Première année.

- Lupin ? Comme dans **Professeur** Lupin ? s'étonna Connor.

Aiden tourna vers elle un regard intrigué.

- Fille d'un lycanthrope ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne décela aucune méchanceté chez lui, seulement cette curiosité insatiable commune à tous les  Serdaigles, et répondit par l'affirmative. Mal à l'aise, elle changea tout de même de sujet, coupant court à toute autre question :

- Et voici Sarah Vivian Weasley, Poufsouffle, même grade que moi.

- Et née moldue, ajouta Dorian en ignorant le regard noir d'Hestia.

- Née moldue ? Une Weasley ? s'étonna Connor.

Sarah se cacha un peu plus derrière le dos de son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sarah n'est pas ma cousine par sang, expliqua Aiden. Mes oncles, Fred et George, l'on trouvée errant près d'un de leurs magasins de Londres. Elle était en sortie pédagogique avec son orphelinat moldu mais c'est égarée en route. Les deux hommes ont craqué et l'ont adoptée. Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde quand elle a reçut la lettre de Poudlard, cet été.

Puis, se tournant vers le Serpentard, il ajouta.

- Mais **c'est** une Weasley et une **excellente** sorcière.

Dorian ne répondit rien, une fois de plus. Connor regarda tour à tour les deux garçons avant de s'exclamer :

- Bon, et si on allait explorer les environs ?

                Ils jouaient entre les arbres, profitant de leurs robes noires pour se fondre dans l'obscurité du bois. De temps à autre, un rire étouffé montait de derrière un tronc, suivit par des crissements de pas sur les feuilles mortes. Et quand Connor arrivait à la cachette, il la trouvait invariablement vide.

- C'est pas juste, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi c'est moi le Mangemort ?

- C'est toi qui as voulut jouer, répondit Hestia derrière lui.

Il se retourna mais elle avait déjà disparut. Baguette à la main, prête à être utiliser au premier mouvement suspect, il gémit une nouvelle fois.

- On ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie ?

- Etant donné que tu te bats contre des Première année, se ne serait pas équitable, expliqua la voix d'Aiden, semblant venir de partout à la fois. Le sort de Pétrification est amplement suffisant.

Il s'adossa à un tronc, l'air contrarié. Une fille pouffa à quelques pas de lui et il se tourna d'un geste vif. Personne, encore une fois. Fronçant les sourcils, il parcourut le bois de ses yeux sombres. Il se tenait près d'un chemin rocailleux, le feuillage épais de la forêt formant comme un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Les arbres étaient vieux, leur tronc épais et leurs branches hautes. Ils poussaient serrés, dans le désordre le plus complet, certains s'appuyant sur leur voisin.

Connor était en train de penser que cette forêt était bien différente de celles qui poussaient à leur époque quand un mouvement attira son regard. Sans un bruit, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ombres, attendant que sa proie se rapproche. 

A peine vit-il le bout d'un pied pointer qu'il sortit de sa cachette en criant :

- _Petrificus totalus_ !

Sa cible tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd. Au même moment, le Gryffondor entendit quelqu'un crier puis détaler, glissant sur les cailloux du chemin. Le garçon, trop soulagé d'en avoir enfin attrapé un, n'y fit pas attention. Il était prêt à déclarer sa victoire quand il découvrit la forme inerte allongée sur le sol.

C'était celle d'un enfant. Non, plutôt d'un petit homme. Il était encore imberbe et quelques boucles brunes semblaient collées à son front, plus par la crasse que par le sort. Le petit être portait des vêtement moldus, vieux et usagés et couverts de poussière et de boue. Mis à part sa taille, se furent ses pieds qui surprirent le plus le garçon. Ils étaient disproportionnés, trop longs pour sa petite stature, et couverts de poils aussi bouclés que ses cheveux.

- C'est un lutin ? demanda la voix fluette de Sarah.

Il se retourna pour les découvrir tous les quatre derrière lui.

- Non.

- Un nain, peut-être ? proposa Hestia.

- Non plus, répondit Aiden. On les a étudiés en Histoire de la Magie l'an dernier, et ils ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout.

Le petit homme les regardait, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, regardant tour à tour chacun des enfants penchés au-dessus de lui. Tous pouvaient lire la peur dans son regard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dorian tout en le tâtant du bout d'un bâton.

- Aucune idée.

- On devrait peut-être—

Aiden fut interrompu par des cris provenant de plus haut dans le sentier. La voix basse et grave d'un homme adulte résonna dans la forêt, parlant dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant décamper.

                Les quatre aînés étaient en train de se reposer quand les plus jeunes les rejoignirent. Ils étaient entrés en trombe dans la clairière, évitant de justesse l'une des hautes statues. Dans leur précipitation, ils parlaient tous en même temps, créant ainsi un bourdonnement confus. Tomas leva une main et ils se turent.

- Bien, maintenant expliquez nous calmement ce qui vous est arrivé, dit Erin en s'approchant.

Haletante, Hestia raconta leur jeu puis leur « rencontre » avec le petit homme. A peine eut-elle finit son récit qu'un autre groupe entra dans la clairière. 

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs ouvrait la marche, tenant dans ses bras le « petit homme » qu'avait mentionné Hestia. Un peu en retrait se tenait un autre petit être, les cheveux plus clairs cette fois-ci. A ses côtés, un troisième individu similaire guidait un poney lourdement chargé. Un de ses semblables était avachi sur le dos de l'animal.

Tous sursautèrent quand l'homme se mit à parler dans sa langue étrange. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, confus.

- Quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il dit ? demanda Malfoy à tout hasard.

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Aiden.

L'adolescent regardait avec intérêt les étrangers. Leur accoutrement était archaïque, même pour des sorciers. Ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas être au vu des armes tranchantes à leur ceinture. Le petit groupe avait l'air d'appartenir à ne période médiévale, seulement les petits hommes ne concordaient à aucun folklore de sa connaissance. _Intéressant_, pensa-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gabrielle.

Elle s'approcha de ses camarades, étouffant un bâillement derrière une main aux longs doigts fins. Elle s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les inconnus face à eux. Pendant un instant, un visage d'enfant se superposa à celui de l'homme, puis l'image disparue. 

- Qui sont ce gens ?

- Des nouveaux amis, répondit sarcastiquement Tomas.

La Veela allait répliquer par une remarque cinglante quand l'étranger parla une nouvelle fois. Sa voix, bien que toujours aussi basse, sembla plus musicale dans ce nouveau langage. Gabrielle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et les yeux d'Erin s'agrandirent.

- On dirait de la Haute Langue ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Ca y ressemble, accorda Gabrielle. Mais pas tout à fait.

L'homme répéta sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il demande qui nous sommes… je crois.

- Et bien, vas-y, répond lui ! s'exclama Connor.

Gabrielle resserra Nathaniel contre elle, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais essayer, dit-elle avant de s'adressa à l'inconnu d'une voix hésitante.

*

**

                Pippin et Merry descendaient la pente rocailleuse, l'épaisseur du feuillage plongeant leur chemin dans la pénombre. Leurs pieds nus glissaient sur les pierres et les deux hobbits se retrouvaient obligés de s'appuyer aux tronc rêches des arbres. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes en silence quand une forme noire jaillit soudain des bois. Elle cria des mots dans une langue étrange tout en brandissant sauvagement une longue tige de bois. Les deux compagnons n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Pippin tombait à terre, raide mort. Merry laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur avant de détaler dans la montée.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant de rejoindre Grands-Pas et les autres. Encore sous le choc, les larmes aux yeux, le pauvre hobbit tentait vainement de s'expliquer.

- Du clame, mon ami, du calme, lui dit gentiment le Ranger en le prenant par les épaules. Où est Pippin ?

- Il est tombé… les lutins… mort

- Quels lutins ?

- Mais les lutins qui ont tué Pippin, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Grands-Pas fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Ce que disait le jeune hobbit ne faisait aucun sens, mais il était inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Faisant signe aux autres de le suivre, le Ranger emprunta à son tour le chemin caillouteux.

Quand il aperçut la forme immobile du hobbit, il se précipita à son côté. D'une main experte, il chercha son pou, soupirant en le sentant vigoureux sous ses doigts râpeux. Remarquant ses yeux grands ouverts, il passa une main au-dessus d'eux. Les pupilles suivirent le mouvement.

- Qu'a-t-il, Grands-Pas ? demanda Frodo du haut de sa monture.

- Je ne sais pas. Il semble se porter bien mais sans pouvoir bouger. Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de tel.

- C'est la faute des lutins, des lutins de la forêt ! s'écria Merry.

Grands-Pas se tut un instant, inspectant le sol autour d'eux. Il remarqua plusieurs traces de pas dans la poussière, les jugeant de la taille des pieds d'un enfant. Il se frotta le menton, perplexe. Les marques semblaient faire demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le bas du sentier. 

- Bien, dit le Ranger en soulevant un Pippin rigide dans ses bras. Allons les voir, ces lutins.

                La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en débouchant dans la clairière furent les trois grands trolls, immobiles. Passé la surprise initiale, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait des trolls des contes de l'oncle Biblo, surpris par le soleil et transformés en pierre. Puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur le groupe, debout au milieu des géants.

Ils portaient tous d'étranges robes noires ornées d'un écusson. Là s'arrêtait leur ressemblance.

La plus petite d'entre eux avait sur son cœur un blaireau jaune et noir, encadrant la lettre P. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir ses boucles noisette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière l'une de ses compagnes.  La fillette qui la camouflait portait sur sa tunique un lion rouge dressé derrière un G doré. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient nattés dans son dos, dégageant son visage. Merry se raidit sous son regard de défit, mais Grands-Pas lut la peur sous la bravade.

A côté d'elles, l'air incertain, ce tenait un garçon à la chevelure blanc neige. Son habit arborait un serpent vert étincellent lové autour d'un S brodé d'argent. Un grand blond portait le même symbole, ses yeux vert fixant intensément leur petit groupe.

Un rouquin les dévisageait également, et le Ranger reconnut la curiosité brillant dans son regard. Son écusson représentait un aigle bleu, ses serres agrippées à un S de bronze. L'autre jeune homme portant le même emblème semblait tout aussi intéressé. Ses cheveux châtain clair lui tombaient devant les yeux, se glissant sous un masque de verre et d'acier*. Une petite brune à l'écusson rouge complétait le groupe, tenant par les épaules un jeune garçon à la tête baissée.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir plus de vingt ans.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Grands-Pas en Langue Commune. Et qu'avez-vous fait à ce hobbit ?

Il les vit sursauter puis se mettre à parler dans une langue inconnue. Fronçant les sourcils, il répéta ses questions. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder, un air perplexe sur le visage. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle personne apparue.

Elle portait les mêmes robes noires que les autres et ses longues boucles argentées cachaient son blason. Son visage était fin et sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux, d'un mauve aux reflets bleus, se tournèrent d'abord sur ses compagnons tandis qu'elle leur posait une question.

Puis son regard se braqua sur eux. Grands-Pas du retenir une exclamation de surprise tant la ressemblance était frappante. Seule la couleur de ses cheveux la différenciait de la femme de son enfance. La Dame aux yeux pervenche qui le visitait parfois dans les jardins d'Elrond.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, en elfique cette fois-ci.

Les yeux de l'étrangère s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la jeune brune lui dit quelque chose.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il.

Ils parlèrent à nouveau et il sembla au Ranger que l'un des plus jeunes la poussait à répondre. Elle parut hésiter, serrant quelque chose dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux longs et aussi clairs que ceux de la femme, la tête nichée contre sa poitrine. Il tétait fiévreusement l'un de ses pouces, l'autre bras enroulé autour l'étrangère.

Il se surprit à ce demander si c'était son enfant, mais elle coupa court à sa réflexion.

- Nous… étrangers, dit-elle dans un sindarin maladroit.

- Qu'avez-vous fait au hobbit ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant, avant de répéter :

- **Hobbit** ?

- Le semi-Homme, dit-il en pointant Pippin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur demanda quelque chose. Le grand blond répondit en pointant un garçon plus jeune qui gardait le nez baissé. Elle lui adressa quelques mots et il releva la tête, les joues rougies de honte.

Puis elle leur fit de nouveau face. 

- Excusez. Ils sont enfants, ils… jouaient ?… et ils n'ont pas fait…, elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Pas fait attention.

Elle fit quelque pas dans leur direction et sortit une longue tige de bois de sa poche. Aussitôt, Merry tira sur la chemise de Grands-Pas et cria en Commun :

- C'est l'arme des lutins ! Celle qui a tué Pippin !

Le Ranger lui jeta un regard septique. Ca, une arme ? L'inconnue s'arrêta, confuse.

- Je comprends pas ce que dit le… hobbit. Son ami va bon… non, bien. Il est enroulé. Ligoté ? Mais je peux le défaire.

Grands-Pas acquiesça, la laissant approcher. Il tendit doucement le hobbit mais resta sur ses gardes. Il avait déjà vu trop de choses pour ne pas se méfier.

L'enfant dormait toujours, soutenu contre la hanche de l'étrangère par un bras dénudé. 

Elle se posta devant lui, son bâton pointé sur Pippin, et murmura deux mots dans une nouvelle langue qu'il ne reconnu pas. Aussitôt, le petit homme devint mou dans ses bras, mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

                Dès le premier instant qu'elle était apparue dans son champ de vision, Pippin sut qu'il ne verrait jamais d'autre femme aussi belle. Sa peau luisait faiblement à l'ombre des bois et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une couronne d'argent encadrant son visage. Ses yeux pervenche le fixaient d'un regard bienveillant et un sourire décorait ses lèvres pâles.

Trop absorbé dans sa contemplation il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle l'avait libéré de ses liens invisibles. Il resta immobile dans les bras de Grands-Pas et sentit son cœur fondre quand elle s'adressa à lui de sa voix douce et chantante.

- Mae govannen, tithen adan. Man eneth lîn** ?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* « un masque de verre et d'acier » : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, mais ça m'étonnerais, Alexander porte des lunettes. Je ne sais pas si ça existe dans SDA… alors on va dire que non (je vois pas comment ils feraient pour faire des verres correcteurs adaptés… m'enfin bon, avec la magie on sait jamais).

** excusez-moi pour mon elfique, mais j'étudie déjà quatre autres langues (en plus du français dont je n'ai toujours pas maîtrisé la conjugaison ni l'orthographe) et j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'en apprendre une autre. En plus, j'ai une tonne de boulot de la part des profs, plus les bacs blancs de français qui arrivent… grrr

- Comme vous avez put le remarquer dans la présentation des plus jeunes, le deuxième nom des garçons reprend celui du père. Je m'explique.

J'avais envi de trouver un nouveau moyen pour nommer les enfants sorciers qui diffèrerait de celui des moldus. Quelque chose qui serait une sorte de tradition, si vous voulez. 

Comme les familles anciennes sont de moins en moins nombres, il fallait trouver un moyen pour que chacun puisse passer leur nom à leur descendant, que ce soit la mère ou le père. Ainsi, la fille aînée porte toujours le nom de famille de la mère, ainsi que son prénom en guise de deuxième nom. Le fils aîné fait de même avec le nom et prénom du père.

L'utilisation du prénom maternelle ou paternel joue, en quelque sorte, le rôle du patronyme que l'on retrouve chez les Russes, par exemple. Dans la société magique, où les gens sont peut nombreux et ont tous plus ou moins des relations, ça peut servir à situer une personne (un équivalent peut-être aussi au « --- , fils de --- » qui est très courant dans la société moyenâgeuse de SDA, et puis on peut voir ça comme une ancienne tradition qui descend de cette époque là).

- J'ai aussi parlé d'un Lien, dans le chapitre précédent. Celui de Fleur et de Rogue. C'est un peut l'équivalent du mariage chez les croyants, bien que différent. Je verrai si j'en montre un exemple ou pas plus tard dans la fic.

En tout cas, l'utilisation du nom de famille diffère aussi ici. En effet, la femme ne perd pas son nom ^^ Les sorciers ont d'autres moyens de savoir si une personne est Liée ou non.


End file.
